


Hatsuhinode

by Blue_Rigel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Año Nuevo, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Primer amanecer del año, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rigel/pseuds/Blue_Rigel
Summary: Incluso aunque lo oculte tras una máscara de vergüenza, mientras ven juntos el Hatsuhinode (el primer amanecer del año) a través de la ventana de su cuarto, Kenma desea seguir haciendo con Kuroo los 364 días que siguen todas esas cosas que han hecho durante las primeras horas del año.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Hatsuhinode

Podía ser la madrugada del primero de enero y podían estar en pleno invierno, con un poco de nieve cayendo afuera, pero Kenma no recordaba un momento de su vida en que hubiese sentido más calor que el que le sofocaba en ese momento.

Su piel ardía, perlada de sudor, y su voz apenas salía con lo agitada que tenía la respiración. Su garganta dolía, algo reseca aunque tragara saliva, y sus labios, húmedos y ligeramente partidos, permanecían separados para dejar escapar una exhalación tras otra de modo rítmico, rápido y ahogado. Y, si bien la calefacción estaba encendida, esta sólo estaba templada y ni siquiera se acercaba a la temperatura que parecía rodearles.

No, no era la calefacción. Ese calor abrasador que le llegaba en oleadas imparables venía desde arriba, de la silueta que se movía acompasada, y a veces erráticamente, entre sus piernas.

Su cuerpo era empujado una y otra vez, firmemente, con intensidad y rudeza algo contenidas. Podía ver, incluso con las luces de la habitación apagadas, cómo Kuroo fruncía el ceño y se mordía los labios. Cómo se tensaban los músculos de sus hombros y de su cuello, de sus brazos. Y cómo los largos dedos de una de sus manos se hundían en la almohada, junto a su propia cabeza, y los de la otra se aferraban a la parte de arriba de la cabecera de su cama.

¿Cuántos años llevaban repitiendo aquello cada vez que la pasión se desbordaba en uno de los dos? No lo sabía, no llevaba la cuenta exacta. Sólo sabía que entre hormonas y curiosidad adolescente, cuando él aún iba en secundaria y Kuroo recién estaba en preparatoria, este último había dado un paso más allá de su amistad de infancia. Uno que no les permitiría regresar. Aunque, después de todo, no era como si alguno quisiera hacerlo.

Desde esa época, aquellos encuentros se habían vuelto frecuentes. No tanto, porque ambos debían cuidar su estado físico para jugar adecuadamente al vóleibol, pero lo suficiente como para que supieran que habría otra ocasión más temprano que tarde. Y cuando ambos se habían graduado de la preparatoria, Kenma un año después que Kuroo, el tiempo entre un encuentro y otro había comenzado a acortarse.

Esa misma noche, por primera vez, aquella era la segunda ocasión en la que tenían sexo. Lo habían hecho antes de dormir, cerca de medianoche, y para cuando Kenma se despertó en la madrugada ya tenía a Kuroo sobre él, frotándose contra su cuerpo mientras se encargaba de estimularle. Sin dejarle, de ese modo, siquiera la oportunidad de negarse un poco, porque su propio cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía y al tacto, y él notó en ese momento que realmente necesitaba que un vacío, no sólo físico, fuera llenado.

Kuroo se empujó con mayor fuerza contra él y, aun cuando la cara interna de sus muslos y su cadera dolieron, el placer ganó y Kenma lo exteriorizó con un gemido que terminó en jadeo. Kuroo había cambiado un poco la postura, estaba inclinado de un modo distinto, y el ángulo de penetración también había variado a uno mucho más favorable para él.

Kenma se relamió los labios con anticipación cuando no vio de reojo la mano que antes había estado apoyada junto a su cabeza y la sintió ahora deslizarse entre sus cuerpos. Un brusco escalofrío recorrió su espalda, la que incluso llegó a arquearse, y todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando a las constantes y cada vez más erráticas embestidas se le sumó el estímulo de los dedos rodeando, y masajeando, firmemente su propia erección.

Si antes le había costado respirar, Kenma no supo cómo podía hacerlo en ese momento en el que incluso su pecho dolía un poco por la intensidad de todo y la falta de oxígeno. Alzó los brazos y sus manos buscaron algo a lo que aferrarse, acabando por hundir los dedos, y un poco las uñas, en la piel de la espalda y de un glúteo de Kuroo, arrastrándolos por lo resbaloso de la superficie debido al sudor. Le escuchó gruñir, ahogada y sensualmente, y el peso sobre su propio cuerpo aumentó.

Y sí, él podía odiar el calor, sudar y la gravedad que volvía todo más pesado y le cansaba más rápido, pero en esa situación, siendo tomado intensamente por la persona que amaba, su odio a todas esas cosas dejaba de importar y sólo se concentraba en disfrutar.

El ritmo de las embestidas y de la mano en su erección aumentó, aún más errático que antes, y Kenma ni siquiera alcanzó a avisar; se corrió mientras soltaba un gemido que más sonaba a grito, un par de tonos más agudo de lo normal, y en seguida su boca fue devorada en un beso hambriento y profundo mientras Kuroo se empujaba un par de veces más contra él antes de correrse también.

Kenma se desconectó unos segundos, preocupado de recuperar el oxígeno, y para cuando volvió a ser consciente de todo Kuroo había salido de él, se había recostado a un lado suyo y había lanzado el condón usado a algún rincón del suelo de la habitación. Él se volteó ligeramente y se acurrucó contra el costado del mayor, buscando su calor ahora que su propia temperatura corporal comenzaba a descender. Y mientras se acomodaba, sus ojos se desviaron a la ventana con cortinas abiertas, que Kuroo debía haber olvidado cerrar.

―Ah...ya salió el sol ―murmuró.

Kuroo miró de reojo la ventana y sonrió ladinamente.

―Es el Hatsuhinode. La medianoche nos pilló a la mitad la primera vez...y lo primero que hice fue dormir contigo, volver a hacer el amor y ver el primer amanecer del año juntos. Si es verdad aquello que dicen, que lo primero que haces en año nuevo será lo que harás el resto del año, creo que se viene uno estupendo.

Él le dio un pellizco en un brazo, avergonzado y seguramente sonrojado, y Kuroo rió entre dientes antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. Pero al mismo tiempo, mientras veía entre las cortinas el sol alzándose sobre los edificios de Tokio, Kenma deseó también que aquello fuera verdad.


End file.
